Sirius's plan
by Lady Blue Shadow
Summary: Sirius only notices him in his fifth year, and falls deeply for him, not that he'll admit it. Sirius is not gay! He thinks. Strange ending... but I like it this way :p. RLSB Slash! Oneshot


Sirius smirked at the young girl in front off him,,Love, you look like an angel… can you take me to heaven? I think I've been a bad boy."

The girl blushed, then walked up to him and pressed him against the wall,,I'll try", before pressing her lips to his.

He turned them around and devoured her mouth,,You taste wonderful" he said as they came up for air.

,,Hey, Sirius! Are you going to practise quidditch with me?" James Potter shouted at his best friends.

,,Sorry, Angel, got to go, I'll see you later" Sirius said, kissed her again and left towards James.

--

They played quidditch all day, since it was a Saturday and by dinner went up to the Tower to shower.

,,See you at dinner, Angel" Sirius winked as he walked by.

,,Do you know her real name?" James asked once they were in their dorm.

,,No" Sirius answered,,It's something like Ann."

James shook his head,,How many girls have you had since first year?"

,,Seventy-eight" Peter's voice came.

,,You kept track?" James asked.

,,He asked me to" Peter shrugged.

,,Yeah" Sirius said,,So I can tell my wife which number she is."

James snorted,,The day you marry is the day hell freezes over."

,,Well, miracles happen" Sirius shrugged.

James rolled his eyes,,Come on, let's shower."

,,Right behind you, mate" Sirius said, and began to take his clothes out of his trunk.

--

,,Lily, Come on! I'm going to dinner without you!" Remus shouted up the girls stairs.

,,Coming Remus!" Lily shouted down.

Lily came down quickly and smiled at Remus,,Thanks for waiting."

,,Anytime."

,,Hey, Evans."

,,Go to hell, Potter" Lily snapped.

,,Now, that's not a nice thing to say, love" Sirius said, standing next to James.

,,It was never meant to be nice, and she isn't your love, Black!" Remus said, stepping forward.

,,What isn't yet, can still come" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow,,But I'll think I'll let James do the honours."

,,Pervert!" Lily screeched and slapped him.

,,Come, Lily, he isn't worth it" Remus said, and left glaring at the boy, dragging Lily along.

--

Some time later, Sirius was still thinking about the boy: 'Who is he? How come I've never seen him before?'

He walked after James back to the common room and up to the dorms.

Peter was still at dinner, but Frank was there already, and… he was talking to the boy.

Sirius slapped himself mentally; of course, there were five beds in the dorm, the other boy lived in their dorm. Why hadn't Sirius noticed?

The boy glared at him as he walked by, looking.

,,I'm going downstairs, Frank, I'll see you later" he said.

,,Sure Remus, greetings to Alice."

,,You should just talk to her, Frank, you both like each other" the boy, Remus?, said.

,,Yeah" Frank said, but he busied himself in a book.

Remus sighed, then turned and left the room.

Sirius groaned and let himself fall back on his bed.

--

Sirius was drawing ducks on his paper, and little hearts. James, who was sitting next to him, noticed,,Man, Sirius, you have it bad. Is it that Ann-girl?"

,,Huh? What are you talking about, James?" Sirius asked.

,,Come on, Sirius, you're obviously in love with someone. What are you going to do about it?"

,,I'm not in love!" Sirius said, just too loud, the whole class heard.

It was a good thing they had History, but the Ravenclaw girls giggled and started to talk quickly. The Ravenclaw boys laughed, and the Gryffindors stared at Sirius. Remus, Frank and Lily soon turned around again. Remus mumbled something to Lily, who chuckled and blushed at the same time, before hitting him playfully against his arm.

,,You are so in love" James mumbled to Sirius,,You were trying all the clothes in your wardrobe Friday, until Remus finally threw you your normal school clothes, and you've been wearing those now for all week! And you don't hang around girls anymore, you just sit in the common room, staring into space like a centaur. And on top of that you didn't want to play quidditch in favour of making your homework, which, may I tell you, you still haven't finished!"

,,I'll do it during lunch" Sirius mumbled.

,,Who's the girl, mate?"

,,I'm not in love, James" Sirius hissed,,Get that trough your tick skull."

James dropped the matter but still looked as Sirius drew someone with hair that just reached the shoulders. Someone James would look for in Hogwarts. Sirius sighed happily at his drawing, then looked up and crossed the drawing.

,,Why did you do that, mate?" James asked.

,,Because it didn't look right" Sirius answered.

,,It looked good to me."

,,To you, probably, it just didn't have this spark in it that makes everyone say 'wow'."

,,You mist a spark?"

,,Yes."

,,We could find some models in Hogwarts."

,,Neh, I don't like drawing someone I've seen."

,,Why not?"

,,There's always something wrong with the drawing that way."

,,You could make money out of this, you know."

Sirius looked thoughtful for awhile, then smirked,,Not a bad idea, what did you have in mind?"

James and Sirius spent the rest of the lesson planning.

--

,,Black is acting weird" Remus murmured softly.

,,What do you mean?" Lily asked her best friend.

,,He keeps on staring at me. What do you think he's planning this time?"

,,Remus, he won't hurt you like he did in our second year" Lily said softly,,You almost died then."

,,I don't know, Lily" Remus said softly,,It doesn't look like he remembers it."

,,Remus, please. We both know he would never forget that, you had to stay in the Hospital Wing for almost a month."

,,It doesn't stop him from tormenting Snape still, Lily."

,,Yes, but Severus is acting weird lately."

,,So is Sirius."

,,Remus…"

,,Yes? Lily?"

,,I… I… do you think it might have something to do with, you know… Sirius in love?"

Remus shuddered,,Merlin, I hope not. You already have James after you."

,,No… I mean… with you?"

Remus gulped, but stayed silent,,It can't be, Lily. We all know Black acts before he thinks."

,,Yes, but…"

Remus sighed,,I hope not, Lily. We'll have to wait and see, but if he thinks I want to do anything with him after what happened, he's wrong."

,,Yes, I understand" Lily said, and bent forward to hug him.

They were interrupted by a hard noise and turned to see Sirius staring at the fallen bookcase,,Oops" he said and flashed them a grin.

They turned from him and Lily hugged Remus quickly. Remus returned the hug, also short, then changed the subject,,Do you understand Potions? I'm having problems."

,,I'll help you" Lily said,,Help me with Defence?"

,,Sure" Remus said, and grasped his book for Defence, flipping it open.

--

Sirius gritted his teeth as Lily hugged Remus, but then he told himself he was acting weird and left soon after.

,,Sirius! There you are! Where have you been?" a girl asked.

Sirius didn't recognise her. ,,Who are you?"

,,I'm Melissa" she said, frowning,,Angel?"

,,Oh, right. Well, Melissa, I'm not really in the mood."

,,Sirius… what happened, did I do something wrong?"

Sirius looked her over and wondered why he wasn't in the mood. He smiled, bent forward and kissed her. She kissed him back.

Sirius had no idea what was wrong, but it didn't feel like normally.

--

Remus smiled back at Lily, then turned and left to his dorm. He thought Frank would be there.

When he entered, however, no one was there except for Black.

Remus gritted his teeth, wondering if he should ask Black or look himself.

,,Black?"

He looked up,,Yeah?" he asked, but looked pretty nervous.

,,Do you know where Frank is?"

,,He left with Alice just half an hour" Black said, and stared at Remus.

Remus nodded and turned around, going to his bed.

He dropped himself on it and stared at the ceiling for quite some time.

He heard the door slam close and looked up to see Black had left the room.

Remus sighed, dressed into his pyjama's and then slipped under the covers, falling in sleep almost, immediately.

Remus woke up late the next day. James was showering, Frank and Peter were already gone to breakfast and Sirius was smelling the robes he had wore the whole week. He sniffed them, pulled a face, shot a look to Remus, sighed and started to pull them on.

,,Black, you wore that thing the whole week. Put on something fresh" Remus snapped,,You'll smell bad otherwise."

Sirius pulled the clothes off again and started to take all his clothes out of his closet.

Remus didn't say a thing until a pink shirt flew on his bed,,Black! Quit it! Just wear your normal jeans and green shirt, will you!"

Sirius picked them up, frowned, threw them down again, and then picked up another pair of trousers. He put them on and than searched out a black t-shirt. As he slipped of his school shirt his pale skin met Remus's gaze. Remus looked away and went to put on his own school robes. He could feel Sirius's gaze in the back of his neck as he undressed and dressed. When he turned, however, Sirius wasn't looking at him, but was making sure his hair was falling the same way it used to. When James entered the room again, Remus was just going to brush his teeth, but Sirius shot into the bathroom and closed it closely behind him.

Remus sighed, deciding to go for a charm to brush his teeth. Sirius wasn't coming out any time soon, Remus knew. He had spent five years in the same room as the boy, didn't he?

--

,,Hi Remus. Have you seen Orwen?"

,,Orwen?" Remus asked Lily.

,,Yes" she answered and sighed dramatically,,He's the most handsome boy in the whole school!"

,,He likes you?" Remus asked.

,,Yes, he asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade this weekend. Isn't that great? And he kissed me. I swear, he can kiss so good!"

,,Um… Lily" Remus said uncomfortable.

,,Yes, Remus?"

,,I'm a guy too, you know" Remus said,,I don't think it's allowed for a girl to talk to a boy about that."

,,Oh, sorry, Remus" Lily said, blushing.

Remus sat down next to her, and began to put food on his plate. He was shoved aside soon after.

,,Hello Lily" the boy who had shoved him half of the bank and half into Frank's lap.

,,Hi Orwen" Lily said, as Remus apologized to Frank, who shove up a bit and nodded to him, glaring at Orwen.

Remus turned to Lily only to see nothing but Orwen's back. Remus knew already this would be a bad guy for Lily. Lily wasn't going to spend much time around him anymore while they were together.

--

Remus was sitting alone in the library when James rushed to his side,,Come on, Remus!"

Remus got up and packed his stuff, knowing this was about Lily,,What happened?"

,,The damn boy broke up with her!" James scolded, then looked broken at once,,When is she going to notice me finally, Remus?"

,,Probably the moment you act like yourself around her and don't ask her out constantly" Remus muttered loud enough for James to catch it. He hurried towards Gryffindor tower, James following.

He was met by the side of Alice hugging Lily and Black looking worried at them, as well as Frank. Remus hurried to Lily, and hugged her as well. Lily turned around, buried her head in the crook of his neck and sobbed on.

,,How… How could… he do that, Remus? Why would… he?"

,,There is nothing wrong with waiting for the right person, Lily. I do it too, you know that" Remus said instantly.

,,He…"

,,He isn't important, Lily. If he doesn't see how great the girl is that was his girlfriend, it's his fault, not yours."

,,Yes, you are right" Lily said,,Will you go study with me, Remus?"

Remus grinned, knowing what Lily meant by that,,Yeah, sure, let's go outside."

Alice sat down on Frank's lap, and she, Frank, James and Sirius all noticed that Remus nor Lily took their book bag with them.

,,They'll still be friends after school" Alice,,For the rest of their lives, at least. They're just meant to be friends."

Sirius turned and James met his eyes. James smiled a bit weak heartedly. Sirius nodded to him and both got up and left the common room.

--

,,It's Remus, isn't it?" James asked Sirius, after a long silence. Sirius and he were both leaning against the railing of the Astronomy Tower. Sirius turned and leaned with his back against it,,I don't know, Prongs."

,,How can you not know, Sirius?"

,,He's confusing me, Prongs, really confusing me."

,,What are you talking about?"

,,I think about him, always. But I never noticed him before. And in all this time… I'm really confused. What the hell is that supposed to me?"

,,Do you get this warm feeling when you see him?"

,,What's that for a question? Do you read magazines from chicks?"

,,You should stop calling them chicks, Sirius, you know what they think about it."

,,I don't care" Sirius said.

,,When was the last time you dated one?"

,,Five weeks ago, why?"

,,Ann?"

,,Yeah."

,,Sirius, accept you like Remus" James said, looking over at the Forbidden Forest.

,,I can't! What would the whole school think I had something with a guy, James?"

,,You are right, Sirius. You are not in love. If you were, you wouldn't mind what the school would say, you would just want to be with Remus." James left.

Sirius groaned and let himself slide down the railing. He was thinking about what James said and noticed he was feeling the way James had explained, he wanted to be with Remus. He was glad he figured that out, until he at once stopped. Glad? He wasn't glad, he was in love. He swore himself not to fall in love! Sirius groaned again and then stood up and left the Astronomy Tower, wondering how the hell you hit on a boy.

--

,,And he was actually stupid now I think about it!" Lily said.

,,Arggh, why did you find out now? You were ignoring me!" Remus said.

,,I'm so sorry, Remus! It won't happen again."

,,Don't say that" Remus said, smiling a bit,,We both know it will. Every time you get a bad guy I don't exist anymore. I know already, Lily."

,,I'm still sorry" Lily said.

,,It doesn't matter, we'll always be friends, right?"

,,Yes, we will" Lily said, hugging him.

,,Why don't you try James?" Remus asked.

Lily groaned,,You always say that when I just broke off, and when we go to the common room, he'll hit on me and you say I should never go out with him."

,,I have to try, Lily, you know that."

,,Yeah, one of the reasons I love you" Lily said, hugging him again,,As a friend, I mean."

,,I know" Remus answered,,And I hope it'll stay that way."

,,What's that supposed to mean?" Lily did a sexy pout,,Don't you like me, Remus Lupin?"

Remus squealed, and ran back to the castle,,Aah, crazy woman!"

Lily gave chase laughing.

--

Remus was almost at the Fat Lady when he ran into someone. He was caught and warm arms wrapped around him.

,,Sorry" he heard a croaky voice say.

,,No, I ran into you… I'm sorry" Remus said, and then looked up. He stepped back quickly.

Lily started laughing behind them.

,,It isn't funny, Lily!" Remus said, frowning, looking apologetically up at Sirius.

Sirius sighed,,Doesn't matter, Remus. I'll see you around." He then walked away, his shirt still splattered with the green ink he had been carrying.

Lily was still laughing when they entered the common room.

James got up and walked over,,You alright, Lily?"

Lily just laughed harder.

James frowned, then turned to Remus.

,,I walked into Sirius in the corridor, and he was carrying ink, green ink" Remus said,,His whole shirt was under."

,,Did he throw a fit?"

,,No, he just said it didn't matter and he'd see me around" Remus said.

,,I swear Remus, that's not the Sirius I know. He'd tear you apart if you ruined his favourite shirt!"

,,That was his favourite shirt?!" Remus gasped,,I got to pay him back for it!"

,,It's ruined now, Remus, it won't matter what you do about it" James said.

Remus didn't listen, he turned and ran out of the common room.

--

,,Sirius!" Remus shouted after the boy.

Sirius turned around, his eyes widened when he noticed and he immediately shoved his hands into his pockets,,Yeah, Remus?" he asked, never having the boy say his first name.

,,I… I'm so sorry for ruining your favourite shirt. Did you get it clean? Can I help? I'm…"

,,Remus, who told you this was my favourite shirt?" Sirius asked.

,,James did, and I'm so sorry…" Remus started to stay.

,,Remus, it wasn't my favourite shirt…" Sirius said.

,,What? I hate… you said wasn't" Remus frowned.

Sirius smiled half heartedly,,Yeah, it is now. Here, look." Sirius took the shirt out of his bag and held it op. On the front were green spatters. The shirt was blue.

,,You think it's nice?" Remus asked, frowning.

,,Yeah" Sirius said,,I just let the house-elves strike it for me."

,,Um, okay" Remus said, unsure.

Sirius smiled at him,,Um… Remus?"

Remus looked up.

,,Would you go with me this weekend to Hogsmeade?"

,,Um… why?"

,,I… well, I'd really like to go with you." Sirius answered.

,,Okay…" Remus said unsure,,Um, sure, I'll see you… tonight, when we go to sleep in the dorm" Remus said, and grinned, then turned and fled.

Sirius looked after him slightly worried, then shrugged and followed him back to Gryffindor Tower.

--

Remus had the luck to run into someone else, someone who didn't have a big crush on him.

,,Watch where you are going, Lupin!" the person sneered.

Remus immediately backed away,,Sorry."

,,You'd better be" Lucius Malfoy scowled,,I'll have to wash this again, to wash muggleborn filth of my clothes."

,,I'm not muggleborn" Remus said softly.

,,Then what are you, halfblood? I'll still have to wash it."

,,I'm a pureblood" Remus said,,My mother is a Dionnella. Now shove off, Malfoy!"

,,Yes, Lucius, touch him again and I'll show you why no one messes with a Black" Sirius snarled.

Lucius smirked,,Decided to do a pureblood after all, Black? Trying to get back in your family?"

,,Go away, dear Lucius, did you not know I've been burned of the Family Tapestry the moment I entered Gryffindor?"

Lucius looked back at Remus,,Dear Remon, why don't you hang out with real purebloods?"

,,Because purebloods don't remember my name is Remus, not Remon" Remus answered, and stepped back.

He felt Sirius wrap his arms around him and he leaned back, hoping it would make Lucius go away. ,,Leave my bonded alone, Lucius." Remus was frightened, Sirius just claimed him!

He growled.

,,I don't think your 'bonded' agrees, Black" Lucius sneered, looking suggestively down at Remus.

,,Sirius merely made a mistake. Because _I _put on the claim." He felt Sirius move uncomfortable behind him.

,,And Black agreed with that?" Lucius asked, raising his eyebrow.

,,I did not leave him much choice" Remus said, leaning back against Sirius and licking his ear softly,,Did I, love?"

Sirius just moaned softly, enough response to Lucius, and he left with a sneer.

--

Remus closed the door and leaned against it tiredly.

,,You do know, what we just did, don't you Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged,,Yeah, I know, you have to keep your hands off me for the rest of my life, or else we'll bond."

,,We don't have a chance in bonding, Sirius, to magic you are mine now, and we'll have to bond now."

,,Uhuh, I'm so not going to let you dominate me, Remus."

,,What do you want then? Be dead tomorrow morning?"

,,No, I'll top."

,,No way" Remus said. ,,I'm a dominant, Sirius, and I'm going to act on it."

,,I'm not bottoming for the rest of my life! I'm not submissive."

Remus walked over to Sirius, and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy,,Are you not, dear Sirius?" he asked, breathing into Sirius's ear and nipping the boy's ear.

,,No" Sirius moaned.

Remus let his hand wander to the bulge in Sirius's trousers,,This is telling me something very different, love." He stroked it, making Sirius moan harder.

,,You are so submissive, love" Remus whispered, stroking more,,Let me take care of you."

,,Yesss… please, Remus" Sirius choked out.

--

,,Sirius? Sirius? What the hell happened to you?" James asked, while they were sitting at breakfast.

Remus glanced over at the black-haired boy who was staring in to space with a small smile on his lips. He smirked, and then turned back to his conversation with Lily.

* * *

**I told you it had a weird ending! Hope you liked it!**

**Review!**


End file.
